Just one more Kiss
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Danny had just got back from Florida to visit an old friend, Sam Manson. It's been 3 years since they last saw eachother. They were just dying to see eachother again. How will Danny react when he sees how much his best friend has changed over the years and how will he tell her how much he loves her? LEMON! DO NOT READ IF UNDER 15!


**Ello guys, I've decided to do some LEMONS! Starting with just one, then will start doing mi other stories. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a lemon so it might sound a little weird… And just so you know, I was inspired by Girl in Blue and her story: A Beautiful Secret, if you want to read it :)**

**WARNING: YOU MUST BE 15 OR OVER TO READ THIS!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**P.S THEY'RE BOTH ADULTS!**

Danny opened the door as his best friend greeted him inside with care. Sam had changed a lot since he last saw her. It had been at least 3 years since he last saw her, which was when they graduated from high school. Her black hair had grown longer and her black jacket and tank top had turned into a simple purple short sleeve top with long light blue jeans and flat slip on shoes. She was wearing small hoop earrings and a black pearl necklace.

Danny had changed a lot as well; Sam was shocked at how Danny's muscles had grown over the years. He looked buff but it didn't look too obvious, he had let his hair grow a little too. Danny wore dark blue jeans with sneakers, and a black jacket with a light red shirt underneath.

"So, how have you been Danny?" Sam asked politely as she sat down next to Danny, smiling.

Danny sighed in happiness and relief. "It's been how long?"

Sam giggled with her hand over her mouth. "3 years to be exact,"

Danny took a huge stretch then yawned. "Whoa, it's been awhile. How have you been? I can see that you've changed….a lot,"

He took a good look at her body, oh god he wanted her so badly but he knew that she was only his best friend and she would always be. He sighed and played with a few of photos that had laid on the coffee table.

Sam looked at Danny with confusion; she could tell that something was up. "Danny? Are you okay…?"

Danny placed the photos down and looked at Sam's beautiful lilac eyes. He couldn't bear to tell her how he felt about her, his eyes couldn't stop looking at her chest….her beautiful chest that contained something he wanted.

"I'm fine Sam…I've been thinking a lot about…a girl."

"Oh really? What's her name?" Sam asked sounding pleased about this girl Danny had been seeing.

"Never mind…so anyway…you look very different." He smiled.

"Yeah, you do too. Have you been fighting more ghosts than usual?"

Danny chuckled. "No, it's just that I never knew that there were so many ghosts in Florida."

Danny had gone to Florida to study more about flying a space shuttle, he really wanted to as a kid and he only had flown it once before to help save the world from Freakshow. His ghost half was still a secret to this very day.

Sam giggled with happiness. "How was it down in Florida?"

Danny wrapped his arms behind his head and leant down onto the couch. "It was awesome, I got a good look inside the space shuttle this time."

Sam smiled. "Awesome! Are you going to get the job?"

"Probably not,"

"Oh," Sam gasped. "Why not?"

"Well they said that since I have ghost powers they think that I don't need a job when I've already got one,"

"Oh, okay. Well, sort of off topic but you were talking about a girl before. Who is she?"

Danny sighed in disbelief. "You wouldn't understand."

Sam chuckled. "Yes I would, I'm your best friend. I have been for 13 years, and you can't tell me about a girl?"

"Well…it's just that…I've never had the courage to tell her how I feel."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"I haven't seen her in a while." Danny smiled.

"Tell her. You can't hide it forever,"

Danny sighed. "I know, but I don't think she'll feel the same way as I do."

"Don't worry Danny." Sam then smiled and hugged Danny in friendship. "I'll always be there for you."

"And I will too…"

Danny planted a small peck on her warm soft forehead and hugged her in romance.

"I love you…" he mumbled.

Sam's eyes shot open. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I heard something, now spit it out." She said with a smirk

"I can't tell you. That's that."

"Danny! You must tell me! I've been your friend for years and you can't tell me one thing?" Sam explained sounding annoyed yet smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

Danny couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he ran towards the long hallway to find the bathroom.

"Danny," Sam called out.

Danny gasped then turned his head to his best friend. "What?"

She giggled. "The bathroom's that way."

Sam pointed to the first door of the hallway; Danny went in and slammed the door shut, startling Sam.

Sam sighed in romance and placed her hand underneath her chin. "Wow. He's so gorgeous; I have to tell him sooner or later…"

Danny looked at the soft black towels that lay on the rack; he sat down on the edge of the bath and stared at the mirror. Thinking. Waiting. Hoping.

A million thoughts ran through Danny's head.

What do I say?

Will she be mad?

What if she doesn't like me in that way and she'll never be my friend again?

Most of all, how can I control myself without looking at her body and thinking of **that**?

Danny stood up then knocked something over and tripped over the empty bottle of lavender shampoo that was on the clean white tiled floor.

"Danny, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine." He called back.

He reached down to pick up the bottle to discard it when he smelt the scent of the bottle.

He smiled then dropped it in the bin, flushed the toilet to make her think that he was going to the bathroom for that reason, then came back out to face the beautiful figure of a friend.

"Did you fall on something in there?" She asked sounding worried.

Danny chuckled. "I'm fine Sam, really."

"Oh,"

Danny went back down to sit next to Sam. Those next few minutes were quiet and awkward, until Sam spoke.

"Danny, would you like something to drink?"

"Hmm got any good wines or champagne?"

Sam chuckled. "Why would I have that?"

"Oh you know, just to have happy moments or something like that."

Sam opened up her fridge and reached for something. "You know, I actually do have some red wine I was going to use for when I'm on my first date or something but sharing it with you is just as fun."

Sam poured two wine glasses and handed one to Danny, their fingers touched and that's when Danny's hormones started going wild. That's when he was starting to get impatient and just tell her how he felt about her.

But he didn't take any risk. He sat down and set the wine glass on the table as Sam went to put the wine bottle away and fetch a movie from her cabinet.

"Hey Danny, want to watch anything in particular?"

"Nah," he stated waving his arm. "I'd rather talk to you instead."

Sam smiled then came to sit next to Danny while taking a few sips of her red wine.

"You know Danny; I've been meaning to talk to you."

"R-really? About what?"

"Well…you see…I've being seeing this guy for quite some time now and I just want to tell him how I feel but I don't think he'll feel the same way."

Danny's thoughts shattered at the sound of her saying that she's seen someone else.

"Oh, what's his name?"

She started to sniffle as a tear drop developed in one of her delicate eyes.

"I just want to say it straight to his face without him going all mad at me!"

Danny hugged Sam tightly as she hugged back and smiled.

"Well who is this person? M-maybe I can tell him, where does he live?"

Sam sniffled then let go of Danny. "Come with me."

She grabbed his hand as he followed her to her bedroom.

"Is he here right now?"

"Yes, he is. And I need you to talk to him."

"Oh." He sighed.

Danny knew that this was the end of the line. He was going to have to tell this man to love her more than anything else in the world….and love her as much as he does.

As Sam slowly opened the door, Danny peeked through but saw no one.

"Um, Sam?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you,"

Danny did as what Sam had told her and she carefully pushed Danny in front of the mirror and smiled. At that moment, Danny felt confused, why did he have to close his eyes? Was this man horrifying?

"Okay Danny…open."

Danny slowly opened his eyes and what she had revealed to him was himself. He gasped in shock and amazement.

He chuckled. "You think I'm going to tell myself to love you?"

Sam giggled. "I guess so, as long as this person loves me back."

"Oh Sam…you don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that."

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked with a smirk

"Hmmm…"

Danny grabbed Sam, startling her. "Maybe...This..."

Sam gasped then Danny took her breath and locked his lips with her soft purple ones. Sam closed her eyes and felt hormones race through her veins. Danny forced Sam to open her lips wide enough for his tongue to enter. As he did, Sam moaned at the sensational feeling. She wrapped her tongue around Danny's as he pushed her against the bed, knocking the bed frame a little as it squeaked softly.

"Oh Danny…"

They broke apart…Danny had the most wonderful expression on his face. Sam had a shocked and dazed looked on hers.

"Well?" Danny asked attempting to hold her hand.

Sam panted a little then grabbed Danny and shoved him onto the bed and locked lips once more. They both moaned as they felt each other and wrapped each other's tongues around one another; Danny could feel that he was near to just grabbing her and taking her virginity.

Sam gasped at the feeling of a hard bump underneath her legs.

"Danny…is that your…."

Danny nodded in delight.

Sam smiled in return and smooched Danny once more then taking her purple top off to reveal a black and purple bra.

Danny gasped at the size; he never knew that Sam was **that **naturally beautiful.

As Danny touched, Sam moaned in pleasure. He cupped them, but he wanted what was underneath them.

Sam knew what Danny wanted, so she turned around then Danny tried to unhook her bra. It was harder than he thought but finally, he managed to unhook them.

Sam's breasts dropped a little as Danny removed the bra. He gasped, he was so hard at that very moment that he wanted to just rip her clothes off and make it with her.

Danny sucked Sam's nipples. She felt pain but mostly pleasure; she reached down to feel the hard lump that hid underneath Danny's pants.

As she was about to unzip his pants, Danny hit a weak spot which made her scream in pleasure and push Danny back onto the bed.

"Danny. I've wanted to do this for a looong time…"

"As of I…"

Sam closed her eyes then sunk her purple lips into his. She could feel the lump only getting harder by the second, she could tell that he was near but she didn't want to waste it by just smooching and letting him play with her breasts. She wanted more, **much **more.

As they parted, Danny took his jacket and shirt off to reveal the chest of a superhero.

Sam ran her delicate fingers down his hard chest; Danny giggled but then felt the pleasure.

"Oh Sam… I want this so much…"

"I do too…"

Then without warning, Danny grabbed Sam and nipped her neck several times while trying to find her weak spot. If it wasn't there then he would only have one option left.

Sam moaned under the thoughts of Danny being inside of her as well as the soft pleasant nipping Danny was giving her. She took her pants off to reveal her silk black undies.

Danny immediately stopped nipping her neck then looked down at her. He touched with satisfaction and looked at Sam as he rubbed her gently.

"Danny…"

Danny started to rub faster and harder until Sam stopped him so she could have her share of the fun; she took Danny's jeans off the see the large lump which was much bigger than before.

Sam smiled and pulled her panties off to reveal a soft, hairless slit in between her legs. Danny gasped then touched it with full pleasure. But Sam didn't want just his fingers, she wanted more than that.

Danny could see that she was getting bored, so instead, he fingered her and this made Sam scream out his name several times.

He smiled as he saw the wet juicy liquid on his fingers as he pulled them in and out of her entrance. He could feel the pleasure burning inside of him; he knew that it was his turn for Sam to enjoy a little something of his. He removed his fingers then stood up to leave Sam gasping for air but when Danny took his undies off, Sam gasped in shock.

"W-wow…"

Danny lay down on the bed once more and offered Sam to touch. She did as he wanted her to.

Danny moaned under the movement of her soft hand rubbing it.

"Oh Sam..."

Sam looked up and smiled.

"Please…"

She knew what he was thinking, she locked her lips around him, he moaned at the feeling of warm pleasure. Danny couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Sam while startling her and pushed her onto the bed furiously kissing her then nipping her neck. Sam moaned at the feeling of it, but she knew what that they both wanted more.

As they broke apart, Danny laid down on the bed once more while Sam positioned herself on top, she was nervous. This was her first time, as well as Danny's.

"Wait, am I rushing you?" Sam asked sounding worried.

Danny chuckled. "Not at all."

"But, it's been 3-"

"Sam! Enough talking! More pleasure…"

Sam smiled then slid on, she had no idea how painful it was until she had Danny inside of her.

She screamed as he broke her barrier, it hurt after a few thrusts but then felt incredibly amazing.

She looked down, she saw a small amount of blood on Danny, and she was officially not a virgin. She was Danny's forever.

After a few moments of panting and thrusting, they switched positions. Having Danny on top and Sam lying comfortably on her queen-sized bed. They kissed passionately as Danny started to thrust even harder than before; he knew that he was near.

Sam could feel a warm pleasurable feeling inside of her, she felt like she was going to burst. Sam moaned and groaned under the pleasure of every warm thrust Danny gave her.

Not long later, Sam was panting. Danny was too. They could both tell that they were very, **very **near.

Danny started thrusting even harder, and harder. With Sam panting and panting and one last breath as they climaxed at the same time, screaming out each other's names.

Danny moved out of Sam and lay down next to her, heavily panting.

They faced each other and smiled.

"You're mine now Sam…"

"And so are you Danny…"

They shared another intimate kiss then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay, overall I think there were some bits that didn't really sound right. And I tried my best with the describing, so I think I did well there. I wouldn't mind a critique so in the future, I can do better. :)**

**Thank you for reading my very first attempt at a lemon ^^**


End file.
